Bloodywood
Bloodywood is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and thirty-seventh case of the game. It is the twenty-second case of the game's World Edition (Season 3) and also the fourth case to take place in South Asia. Plot Following the events of Bangalore, Chief Ripley sent the Bureau to Bollywood for leisure whereas Elliot preferred to stay in the offices, tracking O.M. MediLab. Jack wanted to stay with Lars because Lars fancied reading Om Padmasana's book, so Carmen and the player took Gurvinder Chowdhury's offer to visit his movie set instead. At the set, Carmen and the player found actress Priya Joshi beaten to death. Despite Lars's incompetence and an elephant almost destroying the evidence, the cops incriminated Vikram Joshi, the victim's cousin, as the killer. Vikram stated that he was in Bollywood to protect his cousin, but admitted to the homicide later. He discovered Priya's affair with her director, and her subsequent pregnancy pushed him into bludgeoning Priya with Dandiya sticks in their family's name. Judge Adaku issued a life sentence for Vikram for the homicide. Post-investigation, Angela informed the team that Lars had sent their kids to India without consensus because Lars wanted his whole family to be together. After the conversation with him, Jack and the player went to the Ganges and found a suspicious book. They sent it to Marina for analysis. Marina explained that the book stated that one had to persuade their followers to abandon their beliefs so they could adopt new ones to guarantee their obedience. Jack told Angela that he would disguise as Padmasana to coax Lars from his current ways, and succeeded doing so. With Lars's mind changed and the Douglas triplets in headquarters, the whole Douglas family and the rest of the Bureau went to Bollywood actress Arsha Raju's Cricket Charity Gala. There, Elliot told the player that Padmasana was spotted in Bhutan. With no knowledge of Padmasana's plans or any leads to go from, the Bureau took a flight to Bhutan. Summary Victim *'Priya Joshi' (found beaten to death on a film set) Murder Weapon *'Dandiya Sticks' Killer *'Vikram Joshi' Suspects GChowdhuryWorldEditionP.png|Gurvinder Chowdhury SSadhraWorldEditionPC137.png|Sandeep Sadhra SKorrapatiWorldEditionPC137.png|Sanjay Korrapati VJoshiWorldEditionP.png|Vikram Joshi ARajuWorldEditionPC137.png|Arsha Raju Quasi-suspect(s) WEC22LDouglas.png|Lars Douglas WEC22ADouglas.png|Angela Douglas Killer's Profile *The killer uses neem oil. *The killer listens to Bollywood music. *The killer plays cricket. *The killer wears orange. *The killer has a mustache. Crime Scenes C137S1A.png|Bollywood Stage C137S1B.png|Stage Corner C137S2A.png|Market on the Ganges C137S2B.png|River Stall C137S3A.png|Palace Gardens C137S3B.png|Elephant Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bollywood Stage. (Clues: Victim’s Body, Stained Note; Victim identified: Priya Joshi; New Suspect: Gurvinder Chowdhury) *Question Gurvinder Chowdhury about the victim. (Prerequisite: Bollywood Stage investigated) *Examine Stained Note. (Result: Clear Substance) *Examine Clear Substance. (Result: Ganges Water; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Market on the Ganges) *Investigate Market on the Ganges. (Prerequisite: Ganges Water identified; Clues: Faded Flyer, Broken Pieces, Laundry Basket) *Examine Faded Flyer. (Result: Sandeep’s Flyer; New Suspect: Sandeep Sadhra) *Ask Sandeep Sadhra if he took the victim for a ride. (Prerequisite: Sandeep’s Flyer unraveled) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Keychain; New Suspect: Sanjay Korrapati) *Ask Sanjay Korrapati about the Priya Joshi keychain. (Prerequisite: Keychain restored) *Examine Laundry Basket. (Result: MP3 Player) *Analyze MP3 Player. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer listens to Bollywood music) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses neem oil) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Palace Gardens. (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Unknown Man, Award Statue, Dandiya Sticks) *Examine Unknown Man. (New Suspect: Vikram Joshi) *Inform Vikram Joshi of Priya’s death. (Prerequisite: Unknown Man identified; Profile updated: Vikram uses neem oil) *Examine Award Statue. (Result: Award Winner; New Suspect: Arsha Raju) *Ask Arsha Raju about the murder. (Prerequisite: Award Winner unraveled; Profile updated: Arsha uses neem oil and listens to Bollywood music) *Analyze Dandiya Sticks. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon registered: Dandiya Sticks; Attribute: The killer plays cricket; New Crime Scene Unlocked: River Stall) *Investigate River Stall. (Dandiya Sticks analyzed; Clues: Torn Photo, Victim’s Bag) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Sandeep’s Selfie) *Question Sandeep Sadhra about his selfie with Priya. (Prerequisite: Sandeep’s Selfie restored; Profile updated: Sandeep listens to Bollywood music and plays cricket) *Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Katar) *Analyze Katar. (12:00:00) *Question Sanjay Korrapati about the katar in the victim’s bag. (Prerequisite: Katar analyzed; Profile updated: Sanjay uses neem oil and listens to Bollywood music) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Stage Corner. (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Locked Phone, Lingerie Box, Torn Paper) *Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Text Message; Profile updated: Vikram plays cricket) *Ask Vikram Joshi about the message from Priya’s parents. (Prerequisite: Unknown Text Message unlocked; Profile updated: Vikram listens to Bollywood music) *Examine Lingerie Box. (Result: Note to Victim) *Question Gurvinder Chowdhury about the lingerie he gave to the victim. (Prerequisite: Note to Victim unraveled; Profile updated: Gurvinder uses neem oil, listens to Bollywood music, and plays cricket) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Script) *Analyze Script. (09:00:00) *Question Arsha Raju about the doctored script. (Prerequisite: Script analyzed; Profile updated: Arsha plays cricket) *Investigate Elephant. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Costume Box, Clay Bowl) *Examine Broken Costume Box. (Result: Earrings) *Examine Earrings. (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears orange) *Examine Clay Bowl. (Result: Dark Fluff) *Analyze Dark Fluff. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a mustache) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to A New Light (4/6) (No stars) A New Light (4/6) *Try to talk some sense into Lars. (Available after unlocking A New Light) *Investigate Market on the Ganges. (Prerequisite: Lars interrogated; Clue: Faded Book) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Psychology Book) *Analyze Psychology Book. (09:00:00) *Explain the plan to save Lars to Angela. (Prerequisite: Psychology Book analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate River Stall. (Prerequisite: Angela interrogated; Clue: Trinket Box) *Examine Trinket Box. (Result: Necklace) *Convince Lars not to follow the Guru. (Prerequisite: Necklace found; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *See what Sanjay wants. (Available after unlocking A New Light) *Investigate Bollywood Stage. (Prerequisite: Sanjay interrogated; Clue: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Dress) *Give the dress back to Arsha. (Prerequisite: Dress restored; Reward: MALE Leading Man, FEMALE Bollywood Makeup) *Move on to a new crime! (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the few cases to take place in two different countries. *This is one of the cases of World Edition in which the victim and the killer are relatives. *This is one of the cases in which Carmen and Jack interact with each other. Navigation Category:Cases Category:Cases in World Edition Category:South Asia